Stealth 101 Part 1
Stealth 101 Part 1 is the thirteenth webisode of the third season. Summary The webisode starts off in Crazy Quit's classroom with Batgirl asking where Crazy Quilt was and Katana answers she hasn't seen him and Beast Boy asks if he doesn't show up in five minutes class was cancelled. Just after Beast Boy asked, Crazy Quilt suddenly pops up from behind his podium, frightening the three youths. After he dusted his sleeve, he gives them an assignment to create a stealth-suit with a partner. As he begins to pair Batgirl, he thinks for second as Beast Boy raises his hand for him to pick him to be paired with Batgirl and mentions he can blend in anywhere and then transforms into a cricket and winks. Crazy Quilt, still not certain, still thinks to himself to who to pair Batgirl with as Katana then raises her hand for her to be paired with Batgirl and then goes under her table. Crazy Quilt looks around for her but jumps in horror when Katana pops up behind him and then she awkwardly walks back to her seat. Crazy Quilt then looks to Poison Ivy and says Batgirl will be paired with her. Poison Ivy jumps in shock and says Batgirl was too colorless and boring. Then Batgirl says Poison Ivy was too "green". The next scene shows Batgirl showing Poison Ivy some suit designs and Poison Ivy says they're were suppose to work together. Poison Ivy then says the suits could use more green and she then presses a button as Batgirl says to not press it but it was too late. After Poison Ivy presses the button, green slime covered the two girls. The following scene shows the two walking down a alley as Batgirl explains to Poison Ivy the point of the assignment was to blend in and to avoid confrontation and then compliments on Poison Ivy's flowery design but it's not working for their assignment. Just as Batgirl was going to say something else, Poison Ivy says "Grundy!" just as she sees Solomon Grundy walking up behind Batgirl. Batgirl, who thinks she was talking about a design for her suit, says she doesn't agree with it but then Poison Ivy turns Batgirl around to face Grundy. Poison Ivy tosses her hat at Grundy's face, which angers him and prepares to punch Batgirl. Batgirl knocks him down as Poison Ivy ties him up with her vines. In the sewer, Batgirl explains the dark colors of her suit causes her to blend in and how there is no way Croc could see her. Poison Ivy questions if Croc's dominate sense was smell and how she covered herself in lilies. Croc then jumps out from the water and Batgirl throws a bat-a-rang at him as Poison Ivy ties him up with vines. The next scene shows Batgirl and Poison Ivy getting into trouble with other villains such as Trigon, Firefly and Giganta due to Poison Ivy's poor suit design choices. Next, shows Batgirl pacing back and fourth saying how she was going to fail the assignment and how she never failed before and wonders if she was going to get kicked out of school and worries she might have to get a job at a hotdog stand and how she didn't want to wear a hotdog suit. Poison Ivy then says her suit was ready and confident Batgirl was going to like it. The alarm went off and Batgirl looks at the screen, witnessing Crazy Quilt getting captured by Killer Moth. Batgirl says if Crazy Quilt was out of school tomorrow, he couldn't fail her and smiles. Then, she snaps out of the thought and tells Poison Ivy they need to go rescue him from Killer Moth. Poison Ivy steps out in her new suit which impresses Batgirl and the webisode ends with the two girls in the Bat-Jet, heading to rescue Crazy Quilt. Characters Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes Category:Season 3